


Worth Waiting For

by ideserveyou



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideserveyou/pseuds/ideserveyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai's been away and now he's back, but Arthur's ignoring him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to trepkos for beta-reading this shamelessly fluffy bit of PWP!

| ‘Arthur.’  
  
Sprawled at his ease in his big carved chair, Arthur pretends not to hear, just carries on teasing the candle-wick with his dagger.  
  
‘ _Arthur_.’  
  
‘Kai.’ Arthur keeps his voice deliberately level; gazes at the flickering flame as though it’s the most important thing in the world.  
  
‘How much longer are you going to make me wait?’  
  
Arthur’s lips twitch, despite himself. Something else twitches as well, although Kai need not know that. Yet.  
  
There is an impatient shuffling of feet in the rushes behind him; the bedroom door is creaking rhythmically as Kai opens it a little way, and then shuts it, over and over again.  
  
‘Come on, this isn’t funny any more, I’ve been back from Cornwall for hours and you’ve barely even looked at me.’ Kai’s voice is rough with want.  
  
Arthur sets the dagger carefully on the table and turns his head, without haste. ‘I’m looking at you now.’  
  
And very beautiful Kai looks too, braced against the doorpost like that, all taut muscle and glowing blond hair, and with hunger in his eyes, a hunger that only Arthur gets to see.  
  
Kai shakes his head. ‘That’s not enough.’  
  
‘Oh?’ Arthur’s finest dismissive tone, although surely his eyes are giving him away.  
  
‘Nowhere near enough.’ Kai takes a couple of long strides towards the table. ‘And if you won’t give me what I want –’  
  
‘What will you do, Kai?’ Arthur can’t help smiling. He knows what the answer will be, but he will play out the game none the less.  
  
The tall Saxon warrior looms over Arthur’s chair and growls: ‘Take it.’  
  
‘Take it, then,’ Arthur replies, gripping the chair-arms. ‘If you can.’  
  
And now it is Kai’s turn to smile: a wide white grin that easily outshines the candle flame.  
  
‘Oh, I can.’  
  
He bends down to give Arthur a bruising, burning kiss, his tongue seeking the soft, sensitive corner of Arthur’s mouth, licking, stroking, persuading Arthur to open to him.  
  
Arthur hears himself whimper, altogether un-manned. Kai must have been thinking about this for a long time, perhaps for the whole month he’s been away. He knows Arthur so well; knows exactly how to –  
  
Too late, Arthur feels his grip loosening.  
  
Kai feels it too, and hauls Arthur bodily out of the chair. Got you now,’ he says triumphantly.  
  
‘Fair and square,’ Arthur agrees, as he is bundled into the bedroom. ‘I cede the victory.’  
  
‘Only because you want to.’ Kai’s big hands are on Arthur’s shoulders, pushing him inexorably down onto the big bed with its piebald cover.  
  
Arthur laughs, and lets himself be pushed down; rubs his cheek against the magnificent hardness burgeoning in Kai’s tight black breeches. ‘Can you blame me for wanting?’  
  
‘You know I can’t blame you for anything.’ Kai strides to the bedroom door and pushes it shut. He stands with his back against it for a few moments, just looking.  
  
‘Well?’ Arthur asks. ‘How much longer are you going to make me wait?’  
  
Kai flings back his head with a peal of laughter. ‘Now who’s getting impatient?’  
  
‘I have what you want, Kai.’ Arthur leans back, and thrusts upward with his hips, letting Kai see.  
  
‘So you do.’ Kai steps closer, letting his cloak fall to the floor. ‘I propose… a fair exchange. Then we can both have what we want, and then, perhaps’ – he yawns and stretches before pulling his tunic over his head – ‘I can get some sleep. Those bloody Cornishmen snore like wheezing donkeys, and when they’re not snoring, they’re fucking their women, or each other…’  
  
‘I don’t snore.’ Arthur chuckles, and unfastens his belt. ‘But the other thing, now…’  
  
‘Now?’ Kai says hopefully, sitting down on the bed to strip himself of his boots and breeches before getting to work on Arthur’s.  
  
‘Now.’ Arthur’s prick stands proud in the dim light. ‘Let us have no more talk of wheezy Cornishmen. Let us speak instead of Kai the golden Saxon and Arthur of the Celts, and of what they may do before sleep overtakes them.’  
  
‘And what may they do?’ Kai reaches out to lay a hand on Arthur.  
  
Arthur shudders all over, deliciously, as Kai’s strong fingers stroke and tease at his shaft. ‘Anything.’  
  
‘Oh, I hoped you were going to say that.’ And then Kai is silent, his hot wet mouth closing over Arthur’s cockhead, and Arthur too is bereft of speech.  
  
He feels his way to Kai’s erection, standing hard as a boundary stone proclaiming Arthur’s kingdom; then matches Kai’s movements, stroke for stroke, until they are both moaning, entangled, unknowing and uncaring where one ends and the other begins.  
  
The peak, when it comes, is swift and sudden, leaving them breathless and laughing, sharing kisses that taste of both of them.  
  
‘Was that… worth waiting for?’ Arthur asks, pulling the covers over himself and waiting for Kai to crawl in beside him.  
  
‘Absolutely.’ Kai pulls him into a warm embrace. ‘You know I’ll always wait for you, as long as it takes.’  
  
‘Even though you’ll always complain about how long it’s taking.’  
  
‘Can you blame me?’ Kai kisses the top of Arthur’s head.  
  
Arthur laughs. ‘You know I can’t blame you for anything, either. Except maybe for keeping me awake. I thought you were in need of sleep.’  
  
‘So did I. But I thought wrong. I’m more in need of… something else,’ Kai purrs, sliding a hand down Arthur’s spine and over the curve of his buttocks.  
  
Arthur can’t help pressing against Kai’s touch, and one touch leads to another, and another, and thence to the oil-flask Arthur thought to place by the leg of the bed, earlier in the day. It always pays to be prepared for whatever may befall.  
  
By the time Arthur is oiled and spread open, and Kai has two fingers moving inside him, they are both hard and eager to begin again.  
  
‘Oh, you…’ Kai’s voice is a breathy whisper. ‘You are everything to me. Everything... I can’t imagine wanting anything as much as this.’  
  
‘Take it, then.’ Arthur’s own voice is unsteady. ‘I won’t make you wait.’  
  
‘A month without you’s a long time. Damn it, a minute without you’s a long time, when I think of you looking like that…’  
  
Kai withdraws his hand, and slicks himself; and as always, though he slides into Arthur with the ease of long practice, it feels like the first time. Always surprising; always new.  
  
And always worth waiting for.  
  
---


End file.
